RWBY The Foxy Rose and the GoodWitch
by Synales
Summary: Weiss and Yang go to far and Ruby flips, when she returns to normal what has changed. Rated M for themes. This is HoodWitch after all. I cleaned up all of the old chapters a bit. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Ruby Snaps

**I do not own RWBY or any of the characters used**

Ruby awoke to a crash as her bed took the inevitable fall miraculously not hurting Weiss by landing all four posts exactly on top to the posts of Weiss's bed but that was where the miracle ended. Weiss was startled out of bed by the sound and hit her head on the top bunk, which of course put her in a bad mood, "Ouch" she grumbled. Then she began telling Ruby "I told you so" and beginning to give Ruby the earful she really didn't need. Ruby had been contemplating ways to fix the bed situation for a while and was thinking about building lofts to store everyone's things under their own beds, Weiss wouldn't like it because of how much stuff she had but it would eliminate the safety issue now all she had to do was come up with a way to propose it to the rest of her team.

Weiss with her rude awakening had forgotten the other sleeping people in the room and was now yelling in Ruby's face " I hope you realize now the full dangers of these death-traps you call bunk beds, now that you've almost killed me maybe we can address this situation again."

Blake got dressed and left the room seeking a quiet place to read away from the shrieking of the white haired girl, and of course Yang in true Yang fashion just rolled over mumbling "shut up".

"I knew Ozpin made a mistake appointing you the leader of this team and after this catastrophe I'm sure I can make him see reason and appoint me as the new leader."

That was when Yang finally gave up sleeping and punched the other bunk off the wall, which shut up Weiss for a split second that it took Yang to yell about beauty sleep, as if she needed it at her size she would forever be ogled by guys, Ruby was almost grateful until Weiss pointed out that Yang was destructive and it was Ruby's fault for not reigning her in, and returned to yelling at Ruby.

This irritated Yang further by not respecting her need for sleep, this lead to a few traded blows and words which destroyed all semblance of order in the room as the beat down began, Thankfully no weapons were on hand however walls cracked barely holding as the cat fight continued, that was when Ruby heard a voice she didn't recognize in her head."If you won't discipline your cubs than I will,"Foxy said.

Yang and Weiss squeaked as Ruby loomed over them her anger making up for her lack of stature. Using her speed semblance and a couple of hard back books Ruby beat them both down...hard. Weiss was knocked out almost immediately under the vicious assault, Yang on the other hand began to fight back and managed to hit Ruby a few times before being hit on the nerve cluster in her shoulder and then hit on the head hard enough to knock her out.

Ruby mean while was trying to resume control of her facilities from Foxy Rose( the voice that spoke earlier.) Foxy had other plans however, Ruby had been avoiding one specific problem for far to long, now Foxy would force Ruby to deal with her feelings and she knew just how to do it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fox in Action

_**I don't own RWBY, that said please no one crucify me.**_

Ruby pushed against the unfamiliar consciousness that has taken over her body, why had she beaten her team mates and why had she shut down the campus surveillance, deleting all footage from the last six hours and why was she now striding determinedly to Ozpin's office.

Ruby fought for control even harder but to no avail, whatever she was doing she would have to wait it out and deal with the consequences later. As soon as she gave up the fight she lost all of her senses as if fighting had allowed her to at least perceive what was happening but not intervene. Moments after she gave up her struggle her consciousness shut down to wait out the take over, her body did have to sleep eventually and that would be her moment to strike.

Foxy suddenly felt her control solidify as Ruby stopped fighting lapsing into the soul rest she so needed, no fox would ever wait this long for something this important unless thoroughly spent. With that thought Foxy walked up to Ozpin's office and scrawled on a paper that all rules regarding student/faculty relationships were to be removed with in twelve hours or students would begin to disappear signed it Foxy and slammed the pen through the paper and door planting the message there firmly.

Satisfied that the message was to the point and unmistakable and that there were no marks that could be directly traced to Ruby she left and went to dispose of any possible accusers Yang and Weiss would have to stay in the room for the time being tied up, she could arrange for Blake to sleep elsewhere and with her semblance she need not worry about getting sick which she suddenly decided would be her cover story.

Then to Professor Port's class figuring that she couldn't skip out yet, even if the man was a narcissist of the highest possible caliber, the message had to arrive before the threats were carried out.

Ozpin arrived moments later to discover his door had been buggered up in ways he hadn't thought possible, some how a normal pen from the reception desk had been slammed through his door, this to go with the migraine that had been forming for the last 20 minutes as a result of staying up to late with Professor Oobleck and the coffee in his hand.

He shouldn't even call it coffee any more as calling it coffee implied that it was flavorful and didn't inspire a truly maddening level of hyper activity if more than one cup was consumed by any one person, and he was holding a large cup himself, only Oobleck could come up with a drink so insane.

He pulled the note dangling from the pen off and went into his office to look into getting a new door and finding who had put the hole there in the first place, he tried to pull up the security feed only to get an error report, so he was dealing with a pro was he, still the door needed replaced, he would send Glynda for physical copies later, and to check on the system itself. In the mean time he popped some pain killers and read over the note. What he saw nearly made him spew his caffeine sludge. He saw the name first but he didn't recognize it and if it was a code name it wasn't obvious as to who it was at least to him, worse he had to give in, who ever had posted this note was absurdly strong and skilled to be able to slam a pen through his solid oak door. No kind of lock down he could put up on short notice could stop that.

This was shaping up to be one awful morning indeed. He called Glynda and asked her to bring him the relevant documents, he could figure out how to deal with this later for now the safety of his students was his top concern. No amount of pain would slow him now, then he got an idea, he called the front desk and called for a surprise assembly in eleven hours, and said very specifically not to announce it until thirty minutes before it should start, his staff were the best most trustworthy people he knew whoever had arranged this he was going to catch , just in case he drafted the document indicating giving into these demands but failed to sign it, hoping he would never have to.

Professor Port droned on seemingly endlessly but Foxy put up a good act of how Ruby usually behaved in that class, Ruby had gotten much more dedicated in her studies after becoming a leader but she never paid attention in this class, Professor Ports narcissism made it impossible to learn from him, he just never shut up about his glory days wasting every second of their time on tales of his "greatness." Foxy just wanted this to end soon. At least Oobleck was interesting in that it was fun to track his movements with her eyes, her semblance begin speed she could just barely make out his movements, but no she was stuck with Port, who's most endearing feature (the mustache wiggling) also proved to be forewarning of his most annoying, (the story telling) it had been a long time since Foxy had met anyone as annoying as Port.

Nonetheless she curbed her ire realizing that if she failed here it would undo hours a work and force her to start over with a different tactic. The last thing she wanted was to let this chance to force Ruby to admit to herself, and Professor Goodwitch, her feelings. So Foxy did her best to contain her irritation, taking comfort in the fact that it would soon be Ruby's problem to deal with, and the thoughts of sweet sweet rest awaiting her after she dealt with forcing Ruby to act.

_**I know that there isn't much Ruby in here and none of Glynda but its coming, this is just set up, it wouldn't make sense for Ozpin to accept the Hoodwitch relationship without ANY arm twisting, and I will probably make him a little sore about giving in later. Also as this is my first fic I am looking for some constructive criticism.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Foxy Vengence

_**I don't own RWBY**_

Port's class finally ended, there was some free time. Then they went to Oobleck's, but shortly after arriving, an announcement was made that there was an assembly in 30 minutes, and Foxy knew what it was about, she sighed in annoyance that she would have to delay her plan, so instead of going to work early, she simply decided to wait out the assembly. Ozpin couldn't keep them there forever, eventually he would think it was a prank and close it down. That would be her moment to take twice as many students as she would have had he just given in. That would be his problem, for now she still planned to return them after he gave in, however if he gave her to much more trouble and annoyance over this than maybe she wouldn't. Ozpin could drag this out a little but she had the winning hand and knew it.

At least she would get to see Oobleck nervous, she imagined him moving ever so slightly faster, which she though would be hilarious. As such she decided to wait out the assembly, and watch as Ozpin tried to justify his calling the assembly without causing an uproar either. That would either cause a panic or people would want to deal with the issue directly or possibly both, that would be entertaining. He clearly hadn't thought out this plan very well, though clearly he planned to keep everyone here for the rest of the day at least, if that was the case Foxy thought at least three complete teams going missing would be enough, Teams CRDL and JNPR could easily disappear, and it would deflect suspicion from RWBY because JNPR was friends with her team and she could disappear her team for real. If she happened to be out when they went missing it would make the room safer. She elected a few other likely candidates, including Velvet, poor girl was picked on constantly but she was close to Blake and therefor a good choice for capture.

As any teacher could open her dorm room any time and see the spectacle of Yang and Weiss bound in the bathroom, then she would have to disappear a teacher. That would be irritating. Words could not describe how much harder that would make this, She would just start stashing people in the deathstalker cave that Jaune found in the emerald forest during team formation, it was secure and safe as nothing would go near it, still smelled of deathstalker. Plus who would look there, she would have to make more gags.

She got out her weapon and went to work, caring for it and preparing to capture some students, Foxy didn't use crescent rose when she could avoid it, too big to hide, Foxy just used her short sword with and extended handle, the better to knock people out when a fight wasn't about killing. Killings drew too much attention to be practical. Ruby was getting tired of waiting to be free again, and would start to fight again in a few hours and Foxy couldn't let her take over yet. And so Foxy waited and watched as Ozpin fumbled for an excuse.

Ozpin felt incredibly stupid, the idea was sound but poorly executed, he had not failed on this magnitude in years. It was truly embarrassing to fumble for excuses like this, Glynda alerted him when the appointed moment was upon them and when nothing happened he began to wonder if it was some kind of joke, then he remembered the door and resolved to wait out the rest of the day leaving all of the students to take extra lectures for his staff, it would do them good to receive additional teaching even if all the good it did them was keeping them safe for now.

Foxy ignored all of Port's lectures and watched Oobleck go into withdrawal as the doors were sealed, he couldn't get to his special brew, and he was extremely cranky after a few hours, then passed out standing up, that was entertaining as a few students noticed and laughed. As expected students weren't happy about not getting their free time and the sun set while they waited. Eventually Ozpin came back to the stage and dismissed them to their dorms, and that there should be no delay getting there.

The moment she had been waiting for had come, Foxy side tracked JNPR and CDNL, Velvet and Blake. It took her less than minute to incapacitate them all and move them to the edge of campus, bind them, then she moved them to the cave. She then went and moved Yang and Weiss to the cave also, she knew that that would slam the point home to Ozpin.

Ozpin watched the cameras and noticed that teams, CRDL, JNPR, RWBY and a few other students never got to their dorms, he had not expected such a huge loss so quickly, but when he checked the GPS on their scrolls he found them at the door to his office, the cameras went dark again and footage vanished. Whoever this Foxy was had carried out their threats and had only delayed long enough to foil his plan to catch them, today had really sucked and he felt his migraine return with a vengeance. The cameras came back online minutes later and he found Ruby running to his office, seemingly panicked.


	4. Chapter 4 Witches and Roses

_**I don't own RWBY**_

Ozpin opened his door, he still hadn't managed to remove the pen, and suspected that some heavy tools would be needed, maybe he would just install a peep hole instead of replacing the door. It would do and would save him having to dispose of the door, but back to pressing matters, Ruby was practically screaming about them all being gone, her team and team JNPR, she had taken a little time to collect some stuff for study after the assembly and when she went to her dorm they were all gone. "Weiss and Yang were sick or something and so I had Blake bunk with JNPR to avoid spreading it, but Weiss and Yang weren't in bed like they should have been so I checked with JNPR but they weren't there either, so I looked around a bit but couldn't find them, what do I do?" Ruby said swiftly and surprisingly all in one breath.

She must be really concerned, never mind that he was too, they were his best teams but to have not taken Ruby with them, to track her down would take to long, the cameras were due to come back on soon. Whoever was doing this was smart to go with strong, fast and skilled. Worse his staff had gone to bed and he had no idea where to search, he had the girl sit down and called the night watch, which should be arriving now to fire up the cameras again, whoever was doing this knew the schedule of this place scary well, he was also beginning to suspect it was more than one person, the sudden loss of so many students that fast couldn't be one person could it. He hadn't met someone that fast in a long time, even Ruby wasn't close to the same speed, and the last person he knew that fast had died fighting Grimm, like so many of his friends.

The truth was that Foxy still controlled Ruby. Deception was her game, the fox dies when its deception fails. She disguised her excitement as distress, she could almost taste victory, which was one reason she kept her hood up. The other being that her ears and tail were finally responding, someone had taught this kid she was human, at first Foxy thought they had been removed and only after eighteen hours of control did she finally begin to feel them, it was weird that Ruby had so thoroughly though that she was human that her own features had been hidden, like her talent for deception had be used to make her believe in herself being human.

After Ozpin sat her down with a cup of hot chocolate, presumably to calm her, she made some effort showing her terror subsiding then slowly began to sip. Ozpin was to distracted to notice the brief slip of character and when his attention shifted back she had drained the cup, she still showed concern but not terror, Foxy was improvising , trying to hide her real emotions behind the ones that were in character and then began to slip into character a bit better, she could blame any slips on terror later, for now the finishing touches of the 'persuasion' needed to be played right or this would fall apart.

Ozpin got the cameras back and began to search the campus, with no success, then some of his forest cameras, again nothing, finally he gave, he called a staff member who hadn't gone to bed yet to escort Ruby to her room. He took out the document he had written that morning and signed it then locked it in his safe, with a bio-metric lock then he went and posted a note on the pen, it was as neutral a place for him to post as he could think of, he couldn't make this a public thing and cause a panic, the note read " I need proof that my students will be returned to school and that you will never threaten their safety again, once I have that I will ratify the rules as you demand."

His admission of defeat was audible to Foxy from down the hall, just the way he walked spoke all she needed to know, when she got back to her dorm and the teacher left she got ready to go get his note, she had to know the terms of his surrender to accept, but first she had to wait for the night watch to get bored, then she realized, its poker night, she evaded the cameras and cut the power to the whole campus rather than hit the central system again, got the note, wrote her response and posted it, then the power came back on and Ruby dodged cameras all the way back to her room.

The next morning Foxy turned Velvet loose, she would remember the least as went down first, she would remember darkness and dampness but that was it, Ozpin would then be obligated to post the rules amendment and then Foxy would release the others, then make a move on Glynda to force Ruby's action. Ozpin was honor bound now not to block her, and that meant she had won, but there was a catch she would have to meet Ozpin face to face admitting who she was to sign the exchanges pledges. So during free time she got a tight suit and mask to protect Ruby and went to sign the pledge, Ozpin had best not double cross her.

Ruby finally gave up waiting it out and began to fight again right as Ozpin and Foxy finished signing the pledges so she saw when Ozpin signed another paper and posted it in the courtyard during class, the look of defeat he wore. Foxy slowly walked to the tree line then sped to the caveS and unbound her friends, what had happened in the last 3 days, she felt the exhaustion of her body, no sleep in three days, she must look awful, even her nemesis was there team CRDL, beaten and bound, they were freed first as they were to cowardly to fight Foxy again, she told them to free the others and return to campus. Then the world blurred again, she was back at campus just barely hidden by the trees, "they have been freed, let this be the end of this matter."

Blur again and she was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, dressed as perfectly normal Ruby...since when did she have fox ears and a tail. That was weird, Foxy tucked her tail under her skirt and put up her hood hiding both oddities then left the dorm, Ruby sensed something was up and tried to take over again and slowly gained ground again but felt that the damage would be done.

As she saw Glynda she lost almost all control at the shock, whoever was controlling her body walked up to Glynda grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, a deep passionate kiss like one lovers would share, Ruby thought she would die of embarrassment and shrank back , then Foxy let go of her control willingly, and Ruby fell to the ground Glynda to stunned to catch her and blushing the color of Ruby's hood.

_**At last the set up is complete, Ruby is back in charge and has some explaining to do!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Legend of the PurpleRose

_**I don't own RWBY.**_

It took Glynda a few minutes to recover from the shock enough to realize that Ruby had passed out and fallen to the floor, but when she did finally notice she used her runes and moved Ruby to her dorm as it was closer than the infirmary, but also more private, they needed to have a talk. When they got the dorm Glynda thought a hurricane had come through, the beds were knocked over, the walls cracked, a little blood on the floor and several broken pieces of furniture. More that she and Ruby would need to talk about.

Glynda up righted a bed and set Ruby on it, the one with rope around the legs, what had this room looked like a week ago? Great this was quickly becoming what would be a long conversation. She the settled in to wait up righting the beds and heaping the items from the broken furniture into a heap near the bathroom door. Team RWBY would be responsible for fixing the storage issue created by whatever had happened in here. Over the course of a few hours team RWBY slowly filtered through, assessing the damage and taking some steps to clean, then leaving with glances at Ruby before speeding up slightly.

Several hours later Ruby finally woke up and Professor Goodwitch had fallen asleep on a bed, she panicked slightly and almost woke her up, then she looked around and panicked again this time it did wake Goodwitch.

Glynda stirred, looked confused for a minute, saw Ruby ,and remembered what she was doing. Ruby's panic had sped her around the room, cleaning and the room looked run down but nearly presentable, given the way it had looked when she came in it was a massive improvement, still when compared against the rest of the school, this room was destroyed, it would need a lot of repair before it looked good again. And Ruby continued to dash around until Glynda stopped her. "Ruby we need to talk" was all she said for a minute.

Ruby finally stopped dashing long enough to notice that she had awoken Glynda. This caused Ruby to sit on her bed attentively. At last Glynda said, "you know that the kind of relationship you are seeking is against school policy right" Like that Ruby realized that the things she had seen had actually happened, she had hope the state of the room was from a party and that Glynda was here to tell her how much trouble she was in.

Ruby quietly said, "No it isn't, I saw Ozpin post the rules amendment this morning."

This caused Glynda to freak out, no way had Ozpin amended that rule, no way in hell, there was no way something that good could happen to her, None the less she said "Regardless of rules and any amendments that may have been made, you should have just said something, it is impolite to do such things without permission."

Ruby's face blended in with her hood as she blushed and said "that wasn't me."

Glynda responded with" You can't fool me, you kissed me I carried you back from where it happened."

Ruby again said "it wasn't me there is someone else in my head now."

Glynda was stunned, Ruby had a split personality, "So then there is nothing to the kiss, it really had nothing to do with you."

Ruby's blush went darker than her hood as she said "Just because I wasn't in control when we kissed doesn't change my feelings." She stammering on the last few words betrayed even more embarrassment than her face showed.

Glynda blushed again, long conversation after all. "So you do have those feelings for me?" Her heart fluttered at the words hoping against hope that the answer was no so she could deny her own feelings, however Ruby's next word gave her such a wonderful feeling.

Ruby simple said "yes." Time seemed to slow down for both of them as they awaited any further words from the other and neither spoke for several minutes.

Glynda finally spoke "Well this is awkward, but you have told me the truth and I appreciate that so I will admit a certain…kindly disposition to you as well, however I will need to confirm that amendment before I say more." Another awkward silence then Glynda turned stern, but now to more pressing matters, what have you done this dorm room!?"

Ruby went from deep red to bone white in under a minute. Well there was a fight among the team and well…other me kind of beat them up, anyway…the damage took place then…I promise, we will clean and fix it ASAP, Ruby looked scared she would be hit with Glynda's crop. Instead Glynda simply smiled and told Ruby that as long as it was dealt with within a month she wouldn't have to report it, much to Ruby's relief, and if it was a discipline issue it was technically her job as team lead.

There was little more said and several awkward silences before Glynda got up to leave, the major points had been addressed and the details could be worked out later, now Ruby had to convince her team she was safe to be around again. It would not be an easy task.

In the morning Ruby went to team JNPR's dorm seeking her team mates, she had to get them to trust her again, she couldn't lead those who would not follow, and she had a feeling they didn't even want to see her anymore. She found Blake first as she was in her usual reading spot in the library. Ruby tapped her shoulder and waited for her to finish her page before speaking. "Blake we need to talk, about the last few days."

"You think" Blake snapped, "you went on a rampage, crippled your friends and for what, we don't even know, and until I do I won't lead the others back to talk to you."

Ruby said "fine but can we do this somewhere more private, I don't want to spread the details around the school only you guys, and maybe JNPR, okay?"

"Fine but first I need some kind of guarantee that what happened last time I followed you somewhere won't happen again." Blake stated still a bit snappish.

At this Ruby reached for Crescent Rose and Blake jumped back a few feet, but then Ruby placed the scythe on the table, for Blake to take temporary possession over and said she would wait in the dorm room, then left.

Blake was stunned Ruby never left Crescent Rose behind and certainly never let anyone handle her, in any way. But she did take the scythe, and followed Ruby to the dorm room.

It was a disaster zone, apparently Weiss, Yang, and Ruby fighting in here and trashed the room. Much of the furniture showed signs of having been repaired and the walls still looked like they could give way any time but Blake went to a bed and sat to hear Ruby's side of the story, which sounded completely preposterous to her until Ruby showed her fox ears and tail to Blake, a new hidden feature of the girl. Ruby explained her alternate personality which was apparently called Foxy, and how Foxy had forced Ozpin to change the rules, how she had snapped and how Foxy had revealed feelings she would have liked to reveal later. When at last Ruby had finished her story omitting only that it was Glynda who her feelings were for did Blake seem to consider how to deal with the situation. Then Blake caught a whiff of Glynda on one of the beds and the last piece fell into place, all she said was "I'll find the others and let them know your back to normal…mostly, don't betray me, you won't get another chance at redemption" then walked out. After Blake left Ruby set about repairing the walls with the materials Gynda had sent up, this would take forever, but she had to help this incident pass quickly and get back her teams trust. Ruby repaired half of a wall when a knock came at the door, Ruby hoped it was her team, she really wanted this to pass quickly, instead of her team Ruby got an even more pleasant surprise, Glynda had confirmed the rules and was paying a visit. They said nothing only enjoyed each other's company, Ruby working and Glynda occasionally pointing out a spot she did not cover well enough, this really would take all day, possibly all week, Ruby had to get this over with so the team could move on. At last the lock clicked open as someone scanned their scroll over the lock and came in.

Blake walked in first, followed tentatively by Yang, then Weiss, with her weapon out, Ruby simply kept working until they all settled in and relaxed slightly before Yang asked "what's Professor GoodWitch doing here?" Ruby began by saying that Professor Goodwitch was overseeing the repairs to the room. She then stopped her work and asked Glynda to give them some privacy which she did, the Ruby recounted the whole experience short minor details like Glynda's real involvement and the fact that Foxy had called them her cubs, that was embarrassing and ended it with showing her ears and tail to the others, Yang was stunned speechless and well, Weiss was almost outraged, was she the only actual human on the team…really she looked and Yang and pointedly ask if she was a faunas too, Yang answered in the negative, but Weiss had her doubts and asked "aren't you supposed to be sisters how can she be one if you aren't?"

Yang simply said" Half"

Ruby called Goodwitch back and got back to work mending the walls, eventually Yang and Weiss began to help, but Weiss only did because Blake said the damage was partially her fault and fixing it was partially her responsibility as well, Blake went back to her book, reasoning that she had been away during the brawl but would help when she felt every person had made up for their part in the damage. After Glynda left for the night Ruby mentioned her idea of lofts instead of bunk beds they would be more stable and allow for more storage without the imminent risk of plummeting, for once Weiss agreed she didn't want another falling bed incident, she doubted she would survive it next time, and Yang was the odd one saying it wouldn't be as fun though, and Blake of course agreed because it would be safer and maintain efficiency, two birds with one stone in her opinion, and so Ruby set aside a project day to build them and told them that they would need to design their own lofts to be able to store their stuff under the beds, After all Blake would want shelves, while Weiss would want a desk and drawers for her clothes, Ruby needed a little of everything plus a work bench, Crescent rose was a high maintenance weapon and with Yang who could know what she would want, just in case Ruby generated in general storage space under the bed in case anyone failed to meet the deadline, until then they would leave all the beds on the ground and accept that the room would be a mess for a while.

_**How was it? Please review, I want to know that someone likes this story, or has ideas, something.**_

_**Thanks to a guest who caught a story problem, I try to keep up, but I have a busy life, and writing this fanfic takes most of my free time. if anyone spots more tell me please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Purple Rose takes Root

_**I don't own RWBY.**_

Ruby heard the alarm go off in team JNPR's room, and woke her team mates, it had been a late night, but there was class soon so they had to get up now, Ruby had awoken them gently, as everyone was tired and still a little distrustful of her, she packed everyone's stuff in 2 minutes and was ready to leave in 5, that speed semblance really came in handy for stuff like this. When she saw no one had gotten up she gave up on gentle and got her whistle…it made her new found ears ring.

She also decided that because of her new …features she would have to change her wardrobe some when she had time, the tail just didn't go with the skirt and it would show sometime so she was just planning ahead. When everyone was up Ruby said Ports class in 10 guys hurry. Everyone made a mad dash to get ready, they were there in 8 with everyone still doing their hair. It was then that Ruby finally realized that she didn't have an alarm which meant she had heard someone else's. That would take getting used to.

Team RWBY sat in the back of the class today to hide that they were falling asleep in class, waking each other to avoid any group embarrassment. Plus it was Port's class, so he would be the only one who didn't notice, Ruby didn't want Cardin to be able to pull anything on them while they slept. Speaking of Port he was monologuing about an old encounter with Beowolves, which made the fact that his lesson plans today saying something about Deathstalkers and Nevermores seem blatantly untruthful as the anatomy of the three, are as different as their appearances.

It was likely that it would go unnoticed and the students would just view it as more torture, Ruby certainly did. Ruby fell asleep and was awoken by Blake…maybe she should ask for some of Ooblecks hyperactivity in a cup. That would keep her moving…for a little while anyway, Foxy had really exhausted her, she felt sluggish. Ruby had some choice words for that particular annoyance, Ruby decided then that she would need to learn meditation, and such, to make sure Foxy could never take over for so long again. That in mind as class ended Ruby went to Oobleck to get some liquid hyperactivity.

Ozpin smothered news of the rules change, he left the posting up only as long as he had to, as per other parts of school policy, he hoped no one had seen the change, he knew no one looked at that notice board anyway, its why he had picked that one for the posting, he had just managed to hide he evidence when Glynda came it, to confirm a rumor she had heard about the amendment, well he wouldn't lie to his staff no matter the consequences, "Yes I did change that rule. Why do you ask?"

Glynda was stunned that it had actually happened and said "Well I don't want to spread incorrect information about the rules or punish any students for I nonexistent violation."

Ozpin looked irritated and said, "Well now you know, but when asked tell students it is frowned upon, I don't want this getting to crazy too quickly."

Glynda said "I understand but why change it if you are so against it."

Ozpin didn't answer only went back to work.

Glynda made it to her room before beginning to tremble, whatever had happened to change the rules like this she wanted to thank the one responsible. The only moment of her life that had been better was that kiss,. Ruby said she wasn't responsible for that, but that didn't change her memory of that moments, it even made it better because now she knew Ruby's feelings, that Glynda could act on her feelings and that the kiss while not from Ruby tasted of Ruby. That last thought made her blush the color of the forever fall forest.

Class was over for the day and the team was almost finished mending the walls. It was then that Ruby mentioned to the team they would need to raise some money to build the lofts, Weiss could ask her family but the rest of the team would need to raise quite a bit for building material, Ruby was thinking to work at helping student build and maintain their weapons and teaching them to do it themselves, Blake had no ideas and before Yang could speak Ruby cut her off saying "no you can't hit up Junior for some cash Yang." Yang pouted, so much for her easy answer. I'll find something Yang said after a minute.

An hour later Ruby was in Ozpins office proposing her idea, "many of the students have no idea what to do if their weapon breaks, or that they should have a back-up or even how to craft their own weapons Signal teaches that but not all schools, I could help teach that." She said it quickly and Ozpin seem to think about it.

Then he said "but everyone has a weapon when they arrive and some inkling of how to use it."

"Jaune didn't" Ruby countered "besides many of the students use weapons that don't suit them at all.

"Such as" Ozpin countered.

"Well Jaune has no range and no idea what to do with it if he did, Nora lacks anything to actually kill a grimm, she hurts it but doesn't actually have the capability to kill one and Ren needs heavier armament the last time I heard of him killing a grimm he did it with his hands, why carry a weapon that doesn't handle the job it was made for, and that's just team JNPR."

"I see your point there but why should I hire you." Ozpin querried.

Ruby puffed up slightly at this "Because I know weapons better than almost anyone on campus, and the teachers I have met here are not long on details about weapons, not all students can or will use Runes like Professor Goodwitch, and Professor Port isn't the greatest example of well-rounded skills I've ever seen, his weapon is all close range with no reach hardly at all." Ruby finished looking a little blue in the face. And Ozpin had to admit she had represented herself well for the conversation.

Alright Ozpin announced I'll give you a trial period to start, gather team JNPR and convince them that they need this upgrade, if no one improves as a result of your work than it isn't really I cant authorize a position as a faculty member.

Ruby sped off to find JNPR.

Ruby had an easy enough time convincing Pyrrha and Ren that they needed an upgrade, and back-ups, they had realized the short comings of their weapons long ago. Nora and Jaune however were much more difficult.

Ruby decided to start with Jaune because he was…easier to talk to about this, "Look Jaune I know your just beginning to get the hang of your weapon, but you have to realize the full short comings of using an a simple long sword, you don't have any reach which has prevented you form acting before."

"Like when?" Jaune asked aready knowing the answer before the words had finished leaving his mouth.

"Every time we fight." Nora blurted with the delicacy of a wrecking ball.

"Yeah I know." Jaune looked pathetic.

"Ruby said " look at it like this Jaune many students made their own weapons, this is your chance to make something that feels right, you've only every used that long sword, and shield, good choices but far from the only ones, and I can help you find something that will work better for you."

Pyrrha agreed, and said "give it a chance Jaune, it may not work or it may help a lot, plus with Ruby helping you may be wielding an enhanced version of the same weapon it all depends on what you feel is right for your weapon.

Jaune brightened slightly "alright I'll try it."

Ruby almost cheered inside before realizing Nora was next, this could take all day. "Nora you should try this out too, I realize your weapon is right for you, but it lacks the power to take out heavier targets if you're working alone."

Nora denied that one out right, "I took out an Ursa, their pretty heavy.

"No, they're not, they are literally right off the lowest level of Grimm, your weapon barely managed to annoy that Nevermore, and that Deathstalker was barely fazed by your assault, I think I can keep most of your weapon, but I think if we added a pick to the other side of the hammer format you would be more effective against heavy targets."

Ren Quietly commented, "True."

Ruby resumed her speech "your weapon is powerful but has no piecing power, it's not your style and you would almost never have to use it but I feel that having it could help save you and your team in a pinch, it would improve your weapon but not change how you fight except against extremely heavy targets, if you had had this you might have one shoted that Deathstalker."

The thought of one shoting a Deathstalker appealed to Nora and she let out a big "OOOHHHH SWEET."

Ruby could tell she had won and arranged with Jaune time when they could work on each of the weapons. Then she went to report to Ozpin her successes. She and Ozpin signed papers and Ruby was officially a part of the faculty at Beacon as well as a student, the youngest ever in either position.

Blake did the obvious thing to do, she went and did odd jobs for cash, mowing lawns, finding pets, being emergency help for some local businesses'. It was semi difficult work but nothing she couldn't handle and she only needed to raise a little money for the project so she didn't want a long term commitment to a job.

Weiss simply asked her family and was approved almost immediately.

And then there was Yang. She sat on her bed racking her brain for ways to make some money, her greatest gifts were looks and violence. Then a thought came to her and she smiled wickedly.

Yang turned up later that night at the local underground fight ring, with weapons just in case, and a will to kick some butt, she had a little money and if she could double it every fight well then sweet. Tonight was going to rock.

4 hours later Yang was still doing well she dripped with sweat and had twice what she needed, that was when she saw Sun come into the room and beat a quick retreat, no way was she fighting monkey boy, jut no way.

They all met a week later having collected cash and some time to for their project, Ruby was the first to finish as she knew exactly what she wanted and had drawn it out in detail over a week ago, Blake finished second as hers was the simplest design shelving on top of drawers, Next was Yang because she just winged it, putting in drawers and some shelving then a cabinet under the foot of the bed. Weiss had parts come in over the course of the day, no way could she be expected to handle a hammer and nails let alone any other more advanced tools, it was built for her by people she hired, Blake scoffed when she saw the final result, Weiss was definitely a self-important princess then Ruby mandated that each have a ladder on the side so she could wake them, just in case. Having finished they got rid of the old beds, by taking them apart and getting the people who managed school recourses to take them away

The next day Gynda paid the a visit, the dorm room was so much different than when she had been there last, she was stunned, she had been there when they fixed the walls, to make sure it was done right, though she had spent most of the time staring at Ruby, they had a new sleeping arrangement apparently and they barely had any other furniture anymore as almost everything was stored under beds, each one was customized and had each ones crest carved and painted at the foot of each bed and was customized to each ones needs. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming about the room not being a wreck anymore.

Ruby had had no time to discuss their new relationship since its outset, it was only now she found out why, they had arranged the lofts at either end of the room and had managed to get in a couch one on either side of the bathroom door and the others directly across the room, with the couch across from the door. Amazing what they could accomplish when not infighting. However the real reason she had come here was on top of her loft with a stereo playing softly and a book. Ruby sat up when she heard the door open wondering who it was, the others were out shopping, for snacks, books, clothes, and other unspecified objects…meaning they hadn't though out their entire shopping list, Ruby had asked Blake to pick up some mens jeans, tank tops and tee shirts and a couple of belts for her giving all the necessary info. And so Ruby stared down at Glynda before saying "oh woops…come in have seat." Which Glynda did. Ruby stayed on her bunk if only so they would talk rather than slip into a make out session. Which wouldn't bug Ruby at all except that they really did need to talk.

"Soooo I like what you've done with the room." Glynda started.

"Thanks" Ruby relplied readily.

Well so much for small talk Glynda thought "look Ruby, about this whole relationship thing…I don't know how we will manage it. Ozpin told me it's not against school policy anymore but he doesn't want us advertising that."

"I know" Ruby began "and I understand, and I'm not sure I'm ready for it but now that my feelings are out I want to at least try. It's been crazy trying to get things back together again, my…incident caused some damage to my relationships as well as the room, I've been thinking this through for the longest time but…I still don't know what to do, how to do it, anything about what we are doing, I want it to work but don't know how."

Glynda sat quietly a minute before responding "well we will be ourselves when we are alone, and at least for now keep it professional, when we are not, you are my student and I am your teacher after all."

Ruby said, "It's a bit more than that though, I convinced Ozpin to hire me as the new weaponry instructor so now we are coworkers too."

Glynda had forgotten that that wasn't her official post, she was Ozpin's secretary, and sometimes her assigned duty was to educate the students in weapons use, she seemed to teach so much that it seemed more her job than being his secretary did. But then another thought occurred to her, Ruby's a teacher, "What about your classes!" Glynda asked a little too loudly.

Ruby cringed as her ears overloaded for a moment, damn that hurt. "My classes continue, I'm just teaching my specialty and helping to improve everyone's weapons and ability to care for and use them."

Glynda in a much more reserved voice said. "Oh" and went back to being quiet, damn it this was awkward.

Ruby, asked "what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"No" Gynda responded "It's just odd taking this in."

Ruby got down figuring the conversation was over and cuddled with Glynda for a little bit the she heard the rustling of paper and plastic bags and the door unlocking, she was immediately back on her bed. She wasn't sure how open Glynda wanted to be with her team, but being caught cuddling on the couch would definitely be revealing about their relationship, fortunately Glynda saw the door move and so wasn't in any kind of special pose for team RWBY back from shopping, Blake set a couple of bags on Ruby's table and began to shelve her new books, Yang began to hide her snacks and other, entertainment in the cabinet under her bed and Weiss froze just inside the door staring at the teacher among them.

"Hello Proffessor Goodwitch to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit." Weiss said nervously, which finally drew Blake and Yang's attention to their visitor.

Glynda said "Oh I was just having a conversation with Ruby but we had just finished anyway." With that she go up and left.

As soon as Glynda was gone Weiss said, "Ruby what the hell was that about? Why was she in our room? It's fixed now so why is she still visiting us and what did she mean conversation, about what. What could she possibly have to discuss with you? Answer me!"

"Oh that well she was just welcoming me as part of the faculty, I'm a teacher now Weiss, my classes start Monday, she will probably visit more often now so we will need to keep the room clean…and in good condition, no more brawls inside." With that Ruby unpacked her new clothes put on a pair of jeans, a belt and a tee shirt, and of course her cloak, and checked it out, it didn't look right anymore the cloak was to short, so what did she do? She took it off and re-sewed it to be longer, and thicker, it was getting thread bare anyway and she wanted it to look good at full length, when she tried it on again it looked way better, She was totally dressing in black except for her cloak and she liked it.

_**How was it review people, I feel a little weird about this chapter, it feels like more ground work and keeping things in character this time was hard. I think I've wrapped up the last of my hanging plot lines, so hopefully the romance can come to the front of the line.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Drafting and Discipline

_**I don't own RWBY.**_

_**Special thanks to christopherweeblingjr and expertoftheblade, I value your input.**_

_**At request I will be breaking up paragraphs more, as for the grammar, I'm writing in wordpad so no autocorrect, but I'll try.**_

_**As to the question "when will Ozpin learn about Ruby's split personality, I don't know, haven't thought that detail out yet, but he doesn't know that Ruby was involved in the incident except that her team was captured while she was out.**_

_**The tail and ears are being hidden, I gave her mens pants specifically so she could hide her tail down one of the legs after all Mens pants are not form fitting, and she still has the hood so that helps hide the ears, again haven't really thought out the big reveal on that yet, first inclination, make Cardin mad.**_

Ruby managed to get a forge set up fairly quickly, it was a simple brick structure with a tin roof, and was fairly basic with only 4 stations, she had to be able to supervise everyone who was working with a station, she figured a team could work at one station at a time, it would also help them work as teams, at knowing each-others weapons would tell them capability's, but also they would have to get to know each other on an instinctive level, she felt that that level of cooperation was required, she had worked with Qrow and look at Crescent Rose most awesome weapon on campus, she figured that she could only have 4 teams in at a time so she would have to have a lot of classes. "It's a project class so I think the first few classes will be designing the upgrades/backups/replacements.

"After the designing I think it will be time to order, parts/metal." That was her lesson plans for the first 2 months. Forging took a long time, and Ruby had a lot of students to cycle through. With that much established, Ruby decided who would have first crack at the class, JNPR would be in the first class, after thinking for a while she ruled out her team, they were effective enough that they didn't need immediate intervention, CRDL maybe, they used mace, daggers, long sword with a gun function and halberd respectively, that lacked ranged weapons fairly seriously, even the long sword/gun couldn't be expected to be effective after 20 feet, it just didn't have the accuracy., plus it would be time that they couldn't pick on other students.

If CRDL would be in the first class, CFVY would be in the second, that left 2 spots unfilled, with that in mind Ruby made a posting on the notice board, the only one people looked at. It read "New Weapon class, teams interested in enhancing their armament come the forge behind the auditorium, only 2 slots are open for the first group, first come first serve." Ruby frowned at it. It gave the gist of what she wanted to say but in an extremely dull way. She then added," Bring your weapon." She decided it would have to do and got it posted. She then sent a message to Cardin and Jaune that they were in the new class and would be required to report to class with their teams, using her faculty account of course, she had to make sure that it was official. Plus Cardin would not believe her for a while yet, he was a jerk like that.

Maybe I can get Glynda to show up for the first class, to confirm to the jerk that I'm a teacher and can give detentions." After she said that she realized she was looking forward to using that privilege on Cardin, he deserved far more trouble than he got for his bullying. "No I won't abuse that privilege, I can only use that when the situation warrants it, that might be frequently but that doesn't change that I need a reason. With that out of the way she turned her mind toward what to do until class started, its all set up so now what. That was when she heard Velvet whimper in pain.

Cardin was bullying her again, Sweet Ruby thought, I get to punish him already. She puffed out her chest a little and walked over to them. "Cardin, your not 'bullying' her are you?" she spoke sweetly from behind him.

He turned quickly, still holding Velvet's ear, seeing it was only Ruby he said, "so what if I am, she's just an animal."

Ruby glared at him, the way he was so rude and blatantly a jerk to students was astounding. "Then I'll give you a warning, for at least telling the truth, stop this behavior immediately, she is a student the same as you are and is your senior, now apologize."

Cardin took to this about as well as expected. "Why should I if anything you should apologize to me for comparing me with an animal like her." he countered.

"Then perhaps it is time I gave you a detention" Ruby answered almost shrilly, how dare he try to turn the situation around when he was so clearly in the wrong.

Cardin scoffed, "You and what teacher?"

Ruby simply said, check your scroll for a new message.

He pulled up his scroll, still with his hand on Velvet's ear and checked his scroll. The first message he found was from Ozpin. Weird, okay. He opened it, what he saw there almost made his jaw hit the ground. The message read:

To all students and faculty, a new teacher is on campus, all of you probably know Professor Rose. Hence forth she will be teaching a weaponry class, assisting students in crafting higher quality weaponry, and finding the right weapon for them, she has the full rights of a teacher, and as such it to be treated with respect. Attached is a picture of her to help identify her.

There was as a matter of fact a new picture of Ruby, against a wall so as to avoid any errors or guesses as to who it was.

Cardin was stunned. Ruby was a teacher, plus she had never liked what he did around campus, so she had it out for him. There was a chime saying that he had a new message, he checked it to be safe, it was the one Ruby had sent minutes before telling him he was in her first class, crap, like he wanted to deal with her power trip.

"As this is the first recorded offence in my book I'll let you off this time, but only after you apologize to miss Scarlatina" Ruby said to him.

It took a minute for the words to register in his mind, such was his state of shock. He tasted ashes as he bowed his head and apologized to the filthy creature that he unfortunately attended school with. With that he walked away.

Ruby noted on her scroll that she had warned Cardin, wouldn't do to forget, then turned to Velvet, who was also shocked, Ruby had just put Cardin in his place. He had not apologized for anything he had done to her, yet Ruby had just made him.

"Thank you." Velvet said quietly.

But Ruby's new hearing picked it up no problem, "Your welcome, and hey if it continues, let me know, I can't punish him or even watch him closely with out probable cause. Let your team know too, some one needs to stop him eventually, you have just been putting up with it, but in the interests of the other students I am really asking you to report him more often." With that she began to walk away, the turned around and said "Oh and stick near your team more, I can't watch you all the time, but they can." She then continued on her way, it was almost cool till she walked around a corner and did a little cheer.

Then an idea came to her.

Glynda had just finished her paper work and was headed to her room when Ruby showed up. "Hey Glynda, I was wondering, what do we do from here, I've never dated anyone before, I'm not sure I have it all figured out yet."

Glynda could almost laugh, it was such a weird question, but she saw seriousness in Ruby's eyes, instead of her first impulse to laugh she answered " well i believe that dating is mostly used to explore a side of the other person you've never seen before but also try to please them any way you can, if you don't like what you find you break it off, it can be painful but sometimes its for the best."

Ruby immediately answered "oh" she the waited a few minutes as they walked and finally said "I don't even want to contemplate the pain of breaking up with you."

This made Glynda blush, "Love is always a risk, confessing your feelings is risking immediate rejection, dating is risk of later rejection, or finding that the person you love isn't as special as you thought, every level brings more risk, and more to gain."she added suggestively, hoping to revitalize Ruby's normally cheerful demeanor, at least that's what she told herself.

They went into Glynda's room and talked about themselves to each other for several hours, Ruby took Glynda's words very seriously and wanted to get everything about herself said, Glynda mostly responding in interests of even footing and genuine curiosity, she had been curious about Ruby since they had met on that roof top, she learned that Ruby was not a total cookie fiend, Her favorite actually nutritious dish was called 'The Shepard's Revenge' Ruby's description of it was Shepard's pie with beowolf filling and Glynda decided to try it out sometime soon. At least it sounded interesting.

**_Review_**_** people, a guest spotted an error in one of my earlier chapters that has been corrected, but I cant fix what I don't know about. Plus I want to know what you guys think of the story.**_


End file.
